<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries (Ocean) X Cigarettes by browney3dgirl6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194961">Strawberries (Ocean) X Cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6'>browney3dgirl6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom (TV) Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash, Slow Burn, Songfic, somewhatprecanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian recalls the story of how he and Deran met, or how they shared their first kiss. Somewhat pre-canon but the present can take place anytime between season 3 and after</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deran Cody &amp; Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom (TV) Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberries (Ocean) X Cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired and written along with the song: Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan. I switched up the title a bit to better suit Deran/Adrian!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Strawberries (Ocean) X Cigarettes</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Remember when we first met?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrian asked this one day out of the blue. He and Deran were sitting side by side on the beach, warm sand beneath them. They had just spent the better part of the morning out surfing.</p>
<p>Deran knocked his knee against Adrian’s, looking downward until he couldn’t take the royal daggers staring him down anymore. “I dunno man, like when we were kids or whatever?” Adrian was quiet for a moment and then said, “No I mean like really met, like when we were a little older.” Deran looked away again and then back to him all at once; “You mean like the first time we fucked?” Deran adds a little chuckle at the end, but went silent as Adrian began to rise. He grabbed Adrian’s knee and pushed him back onto the sandy spot. Adrian huffed out a sigh as he bent to place his head between his knees. Deran tried again, softer, “Okay, okay, sorry. Just tell me, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You said light my cigarette</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So I lied to my mom and dad</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I jumped the fence and I ran</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But we couldn’t go very far</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cause you locked your keys in your car</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It was here, when we were like 17.” Adrian was looking up again, gazing out toward the water. Deran gave a small “mmm” to let him know he was listening and for Adrian to go on. Adrian continued, launching into full story mode; Deran could listen to him talk for hours.</p>
<p>“I saw you from the strand that day, you were alone next to the Scout. We hadn’t really talked, not since…ya know I came out to you. Anyway, I came up behind you and you didn’t even turn around, but it’s like you knew it was me.” Deran cut in, “I did, I could always sense you approaching…still can.” Adrian felt chills roll through him at Deran’s confession; still he continued on.</p>
<p>“Yea well you just asked me for a light, so I tossed you my lighter even though my parents would’ve killed me for having one.” The other man couldn’t help but interrupt again, “Didn’t’ your dad say the same thing about you being gay?” Deran looked Adrian up and down waiting for his response. Adrian just shrugged his shoulders in response and gave a nonchalant laugh. Deran knocked his knee against Adrian’s again, gaining him his signature smile. “Okay well enough about my parents, this is our story,” Adrian said giving Deran a half wink.</p>
<p>They found themselves leaning back on their elbows as Adrian went on with his story, <em>their </em>story.</p>
<p>“You said you locked your keys in the Scout, which I couldn’t understand, but you didn’t elaborate.” He waited for Deran to intervene again, but he just gave a half laugh with a wide smile set across his face. Adrian playfully rolled his eyes in return, and went back to what he was saying. “You said let’s go for a walk and that was all the convincing I needed,”; Adrian let out a small snort at that. “So, we walked down the bank, past all the tourists and beach-goers, until we were under the pier. We were out of sight from everyone, but we could see the waves perfectly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So you sat and started at my lips</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I could already feel your kiss</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men had turned on their sides facing one another, giving each other their full attention. “Your eyes still look the way they did that day, like the ocean flooding in and out. I watched your eyes as you sat and stared at my lips. It was like I could already feel your kiss, but you still shocked the hell out of me when you crashed into mine.” Deran looked into his deep pools, “shocked the hell out of myself too.” Adrian bridged the gap between them, reaching for Deran’s hand and linking them together. “It was different after that, like we couldn’t get enough of each other, still can’t,” he added with a wink. Deran brushed his lips along Adrian’s fingertips and he spoke, “I hope we never do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Long nights, daydreams</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sugar and smoke rings, I’ve been a fool</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Headlights, on me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Racing to 60, I’ve been a fool</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blue eyes, black jeans</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lighters and candy, I’ve been a fool</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Deran lit a cigarette, puffing out smoke as he went. He was sitting up again while Adrian had moved to lie on his back with his fingers laced behind his head. Deran turned to meet Adrian; “we saw each other like that whole summer man, day and night.” He exhaled more smoke as Adrian took over again.</p>
<p>“Yea we did some crazy shit that summer; racing the Scout, sneaking into places, man that was crazy!” Adrian paused for a minute before adding, “Did I ever tell you how much I loved those black jeans on you?” Deran snorted, “No just my shorts that you always fuckin' steal.” Adrian stuck his tongue out in response earning him a snarky reply from Deran, “Stick it out again and I’ll remind you myself how we met.” Adrian could play that game, “Well if you ever let me finish the damn story, we could both show each other!” Deran put his hands up in defeat and waited for his lover to speak again.</p>
<p>“As I was saying, those jeans really did something to me, I couldn’t ever decide if I wanted you in or out of them. Whatever happened to those anyway, you just stopped wearing them after a while?” He couldn’t catch Deran’s attentions for a few moments; he finally turned and met Adrian’s deep pools as he reflected back this blazing blue. Deran spoke in his slightly embarrassed tone, “Yea well maybe I knew they were you favorite and I wore the piss out of them; they were shredded man,” he added with a chuckle. Adrian burst out into full laughter, gaining the same response from Deran, “So what you’re saying is all my fantasies of them reappearing has just been shattered, disappointing Der.”</p>
<p>Deran pushes him back onto the sand, wavering over him. He whispers in his low growl, “Would you rather have me or the pants?” Adrian answers him by pulling him down and pinning him against himself, smashing their lips together. Deran bends to his knees so he’s straddling Adrian, and Adrian reaches up to grasp him at the waist. Their blue pools meet each other, locking contact. Adrian breaks their silence, going back to the past for one last detail.</p>
<p>“You know what always tastes like you?” Deran gave him a curious look, not sure where he was going with this. “Cigarettes and the ocean always taste like you,” Adrian stated and then reached up to bring Deran’s lips to his again. Deran nuzzled at his face and Adrian said, “yep same as always.” Adrian could sense Deran had something to add, so he brushed their lips together again, encouraging him to let it out.</p>
<p>Deran spoke gently, “That’s how I always know you’re near…you smell…taste like salt and cookies or some shit.” Adrian wiped his hand across his face as he smiled and breathed out, “well it’s either my vanilla sunscreen for my pale ass, or I eat a shit ton of baked goods.” Deran grabbed his face pulling him up until their faces met, “Oh it’s definitely your use of sunscreen for that pale ass of yours!” He gave Adrian a wicked smile and pulled them both to a standing position. “Are you done with your story now, cuz I’ve got one of my own I want to share.” Adrian just laughed carelessly as he dragged Deran home, where they always had the ocean and cigarettes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Blue eyes, black jeans (you always leave me wanting more)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lighters and candy, I’ve been a fool (I can’t shake my hunger for)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think, and leave kudos if you enjoyed this fluffy story (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>